This Is Called Happiness
by Distroyer
Summary: Melody era feliz. Sí, definitivamente era feliz con Soos. Ahora en esta nueva etapa de su vida con él, quiere darle a conocer que su felicidad ya no solo es cuestión de dos.


**¡Hola! Ya llegué y con una nueva historia :) lo sé, aun debo terminar el capitulo final de "Volvi a encontrarte" perdon por eso, avanzó lo mas que puedo, poco a poco, acaba esta semana ¡y ya sere libre de la escuela! y podre subirlo pero aun le falta, y con esta falta de inspiracion que me cargo ;n; pero espero lo disfruten cuando ya esté ;w; Mientras tanto y para compensalos por el tiempo que han tenido que esperar, los dejo con esta idea que me asaltó y la escribi en un santiamen, no pude evitarlo jeje uwu espero igual les guste. Esta pareja igual merece amor. De hecho ya habia pensado esta idea desde hace tiempo para hacer un fic pero mi plan era hacerlo con la pareja de Dipcifica, y repentinamente Soos y Melody atacaron mi mente y vi que les quedaba perfecto asi que los use a ellos esta vez jejeje ¡Si ven errores avisenme! xD La imagen de portada le pertenece a ilee-font en tumblr  
**

* * *

Melody era feliz. Sí. Definitivamente era feliz al lado de Soos.

Todos sus días eran felices desde que él le pidió mudarse a Gravity Falls y ayudarle a correr el negocio de la Cabaña del Misterio.

De hecho cada momento con Soos era pura felicidad. No pudo haber elegido a nadie mejor que él. Siempre la hacía reír, la procuraba en todo lo que necesitaba, la trataba bien, él la comprendía. Simplemente Soos era el hombre más dulce, tierno y atento de todo Gravity Falls. No, ¡De todo Oregón! Y ella era feliz a su lado.

Ambos cayeron enamorados de la personalidad y forma de ser y actuar del otro. Desde el momento en que Soos la invitó a ir al compromiso de su primo Reggie.

Allí tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para conocerse mejor y de ahí todo empezó a ocurrir.

La familia de Soos al principio se impresionó de verlo por fin al lado de una chica, pero les emocionó verle a él tan feliz, sobre todo su abuelita, quien no dejaba de presumirles a todos y sentirse orgullosa de que su nieto ya tuviera una novia. Aún era bastante temprano para ambos el referirse entre sí como novios, pero al paso del tiempo ya ambos lo admitían sin dudarlo.

A ambos les gustaban las mismas cosas, aunque para la edad de los dos, muchos dirían que sus gustos eran demasiado infantiles. ¿Subirse a los juegos de monedas del centro comercial? ¿O al carrusel en los días de feria? ¿Ver shows de animales robotizados que cantan y bailan? ¿Jugar videojuegos? Aunque claro, desde la primera cita de ambos, que tampoco fue la mejor del mundo, pero si la mejor que Melody hubiera tenido alguna vez a diferencia de con los demás chicos con quienes llego a salir, los dos procuraban fijarse siempre muy bien en el tipo de videojuegos que compraban, y al show de animales ya solo lo observaban desde lejos cada que iban a comprar al centro comercial. ¿A quién le importaba todo eso? Siempre y cuando Soos y Melody disfrutaran de ello, nadie les tendría porque criticar nada.

Ya llevaba casi cuatro meses de vivir con Soos y en ningún momento se arrepintió de haberlo decidido. De hecho ese era como un sueño cumplido.

Desde que comenzaban a hablarse por medio de video llamadas, Melody internamente deseaba oírle decir desde el otro lado "Oye, ¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo?" Y un día eso fue lo que pasó.

-¿Quisieras venir a ayudarme con este nuevo negocio? En verdad necesito una mano, Melody, ¡Y creo que tú eres perfecta para el puesto!- Dijo él de manera entusiasta.

-¡Sí, por supuesto, me encantaría!- Fue su respuesta.

Esa era ya una nueva etapa para la vida de Melody y se sentía muy afortunada por eso. Se estaba acordando de todos esos lindos recuerdos mientras limpiaba y sacudía las cosas de la tienda. Por el momento aquel era un día con poca clientela pero a Melody le gustaba mantenerse ocupada ayudándole a Soos en lo que fuera, hasta en la cosa más pequeña. Ahora se hallaba sola pues Soos había salido a comprar un repuesto para un foco fundido pero regresó pronto.

-Melody, ya llegué.- Anunció Soos armoniosamente al entrar.

-Oh, no tardaste nada.- Dijo ella.

-Me apuré. No me gusta dejar la Cabaña sola mucho tiempo. Tampoco quiero dejarte todo el trabajo solamente a ti.- Le sonrió. Soos en verdad era muy considerado con ella. Tomo un pequeño banquillo y se subió sobre el para cambiar el foco dañado, pero antes le extendió la bolsa de plástico a Melody y ella se dio cuenta de que había algo más ahí dentro. Era un paquete de sándwiches de helado, uno de sus postres favoritos.- Es para ti.- Dijo él.- Los vi en oferta y quise aprovechar.

-Soos, no debiste molestarte.

-No es molestia Melody, sé que a ti te gustan. Adelante, comete uno, ya hiciste suficiente limpieza hoy y como dije, no quiero que lo hagas todo tú sola.

-Descuida Soos, en serio, yo puedo…- Se quedó a mitad de la oración. Era cierto, no era bueno dejarle todo el trabajo a una mujer, y más a una mujer en _su condición._ Quería decírselo, pero no sabía cómo. Lo había pensado desde ya varios días. Ella abrió el paquete y sacó un sándwich. Empezó dando la primera mordida y saboreando aquel pedazo de sándwich frio. Observó a Soos hacer su trabajo, siempre le gustaba verlo trabajar. Hasta que Soos terminó y se bajó del banquillo también a miró y vio que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

-Melody, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, Soos.- Volvió a mirar el suelo un segundo antes de volver a verlo a él.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto.- Siempre tan comprensivo y dispuesto a escucharla.

Ella hizo a un lado su postre, dejándolo sobre el mostrador, al lado de la caja registradora. Le tomó de las manos, lo vio directo a los ojos, pensó al menos otros segundos más y después simplemente lo dijo como de forma instantánea.- Estoy embarazada.

Desde hace poco más de un mes que venía sintiendo los síntomas. Un fin de semana quiso comprobar sus sospechas y se fue a la farmacia a conseguir pruebas de embarazo instantáneas. Aunque se compró tres de esas para asegurarse, incluso más tarde ese mismo día fue al consultorio del doctor quien solo le dijo lo que ya sabía.

-Pues felicidades mujercita, estas embarazada.

-¿Embarazada?... ¿Embarazada yo?- Al principio ni ella lo podía creer, la expresión en su cara lo decía, pero entre más se repetía esa palabra en su mente más lo creía posible, es decir, todas las pruebas ya estaban ahí, y se sentía orgullosa, se sentía feliz.- ¿Qué cree que sea?

-Aún es muy pronto para saberlo, pero ¿A usted que le gustaría que fuera?

-…Un niño.-Dijo sonriendo.

Un niño de ella. El hijo de Soos. ¡Vaya! Afortunado el pequeño porque los tendría a ellos como padres. No le haría falta nada, de eso Melody estaba segura y se encargaría.

Soos se quedó sin habla al oir todo esto, los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué opinas, Soos?- Preguntó ella viéndolo de manera comprensiva, pues hasta hace mes y medio ella se sentía y estaba exactamente igual.

Al oír su nombre él volvió a reaccionar.- Melody… ¿Lo dices en serio?- Ella asintió.- ¡Voy a ser papá!- La alzó en sus brazos y la llenó de besos que la hicieron sonreír.

Ahora ella ni siquiera sabía porque no se lo había comentado desde el principio. ¿Acaso temía que Soos la rechazara o se enojara con ella? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Eso sería imposible! Simplemente no hallaba las palabras, pero el haberlo dicho de manera directa fue lo mejor. A ninguno le gustaba vacilar y entonces ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

Soos terminó hincándose a la altura del vientre de Melody y comenzó a sobarlo y a hablarle a quien del otro lado lo estuviera escuchando.-Hola bebé, yo soy tu papi. ¿Adivina qué? Ya quiero conocerte.

-Estoy segura de que será un niño.-Dijo ella, viéndole desde arriba.- Quiero que se llame Jesús, como su padre.

Soos la volvió a mirar con ojos acuosos por la emoción.-Melody… ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Se sentía como tonto por no tener un anillo en ese momento para darle.

Por parte de Melody, su cuerpo entero sintió un espasmo, no tenía ni la singular palabra en sus labios que le permitiría darle la respuesta a Soos, así que solo volvió a asentir. Igualmente había empezado a llorar por la emoción, o sus hormonas ya empezaban a hacerle esos cambios de ánimo.

Que feliz se sentiría la abuelita cuando supiera que de nuevo habría una boda en la familia, y más aún al saber que se volvería bisabuela.

Melody era feliz. Sí. Definitivamente era feliz a lado de Soos.

Y Soos era feliz a lado de Melody.

Y aun después de que los meses transcurrieron, después de que ella ya se había vuelto la señora de Ramírez, después de que Soos había pensado ya haberse acostumbrado a verla cada día con un peso mayor en su vientre, no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de alegría el día que en el hospital, y él estando la sala de espera, desde el otro lado de la sala de parto, escucho los primeros llantos de un bebé.


End file.
